


That One Time Eridan and Sollux Hate-Fucked in a Cabin

by Santacita



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angry Sex, Asshole Eridan, Asshole Sollux, Bottom Eridan Ampora, Bulges and Nooks, Cabin Sex, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Dom Sollux, Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor Kismesissitude, Eridan briefly powerbottoms, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, No Plot/Plotless, OC is mentioned, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sollux with a Lisp, Sub Eridan, Top Sollux Captor, but im posting this anyway, dave wants to watch lmao, homestuck is dead, this was written so long ago idk why im only now posting it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 13:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santacita/pseuds/Santacita
Summary: Eridan has been complaining all goddamn day.Sollux has had enough.





	That One Time Eridan and Sollux Hate-Fucked in a Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> I'll make this brief. 
> 
> This is a fic I hardly even remember writing. Looking through my old files, I stumbled across this one and was thoroughly shocked to find that I had never posted it. I'm doing it now, just for the sake of putting it out there... in case anyone from the Homestuck fandom is still alive. 
> 
> Keep in mind I wrote this about 2 years ago, back when the fandom was still relevant.
> 
> Keep in mind I wrote this down in the Grand Canyon, in my little Cabin 6, after a long day of walking. That, evidently, is where the inspiration for this came from... so don't mind the lack of context. Pretty much just ignore everything except the smut.

It had not been a good day for Sollux Captor, to say the least, and for a number of reasons. These reasons included, but were not limited to, a) the seven-mile hike he and the rest of the group had spent ALL FUCKING DAY working at, b) the crappy-ass cabins they were rewarded with for their labours, c) the heat of the canyon that couldn't have been less than 95 degrees Fahrenheit, d) the aching sores that now resided painfully in his feet and legs, e) the gross food they were serving that Sollux was currently choosing to opt out on, f) the stupid, STUPID...

Yes, Sollux had a lot of reasons for his grumpy mood. He could've continued the list if you had preferred as much, but you presumably do not, so he will stop listing to himself in his head for now. 

But, one final reason, he insisted to himself.  _This_ reason was probably the cause for most of his irritation, now that he thought about it. This reason was 5'9", a seadweller, and didn't believe in magic. 

This reason's name was Eridan fucking Ampora, and Sollux was being forced to share a  _room_ with him. A _bunk bed_. 

It was so crowded in here, Sollux noted, or, rather, _cramped_. The bunk beds were a mere foot or two from each other, and everything was crowded into this small one space consisting of two chairs and a sink. A separate bathroom was attached but was much too smelly to pose any sort of significant use, at least in Sollux's opinion. 

There were four beds total, as noted above, and therefore four people to each cabin. This certain one, Cabin 6, was housing Sollux, Eridan, Dave Strider, and Karkat Vantas.  _Why_  Tavros Nitram had been replaced with _Ampora_  was still a huge fucking mystery to Sollux that he was determined to get to the bottom of at some point. 

Eridan, unsurprisingly, had acted like a complete and utter douchebag all day, from complaining about the hike every two minutes in great length, lagging behind so that everyone else had to wait for him, refusing to take off his cape or scarf even when he proclaimed that he was too warm, continuously reminding everyone of his highblood status... Sollux groaned to himself. Highblood status, huh? He didn't see _Feferi_  complaining. She was actually _enjoying_  herself, unlike Mr. Shitbag over here. 

Sollux tossed a few of his packed pillows up onto the top right bunk. Everyone else was at dinner; they'd be done in probably 30 minutes if Sollux had his times right. 

He moved over to the sink to wash his hands. Just as he was drying his palms, however, the door burst open with a loud bang, nailing the goldblood straight in the shoulder. 

"Fuck!" he yelped, sidestepping away to the right. "You could at least _knock_  or something!" He brought one hand up to rub his throbbing arm. 

"Well, this _is_  my cabin, you know." 

Sollux could never mistake that fucking accent for anyone's other than-

"ED," he muttered. "Someone's back from dinner early. Oh, was that steak not a fillet or something? Was the corn canned, by any chance?" 

"I could ask the same of you," Eridan snapped, shutting the door behind him, just barely missing his long purple cape. Sollux eyed it with disgust. "Everyone was wonderin' where you were." His expression turned disdainful, and he looked at the other over his nose. "Waste of think pan space, if you ask me." 

Every time Eridan trilled a W brought Sollux's anger up one notch. 

"Why the fuck are you here, you useless sack of shit?" 

"Like I said, this is _my_  fuckin' cabin," Eridan retorted, “and I've got every right to enter it." His gaze flitted to the bed Sollux had claimed. "Get your crap off of my bed, you filthy lowblood!" 

Sollux raised an eyebrow. " _Your_  bed? The last time I checked, I was here first."

"Yeah, so?"

      _"So_ , I get to choose my bed, idiot. You're so fucking stupid sometimes. No, wait, scratch that. You're stupid all the time." 

"Fuck you," Eridan snapped almost dismissively, moving over to the bunk bed and reaching up, presumably to tug one of Sollux's pillows down. 

"Hey!" he said, leaping forward and grabbing onto Eridan's wrist. "The fuck do you think you're doing?" 

"I get the top bunk because I'm a fuckin' violetblood," Eridan replied like this was the most obvious thing in the world. He yanked his arm back. "You lowly ones get the bottom bunks." 

"Just take that one!" Sollux pointed at the opposing bunk. "Don't be a fucking bulge!"

"No, Kar has that one," Eridan stated smugly. "He and the Strider human are sharin' that side of the room.  _We_ are sharin' this OOF." He never got to finish his sentence, because Sollux had, quite forcefully, slammed him up against the hard wooden panels of the bed by the chest. "What the _fuck_ , Sol?!" 

"I have had it up to _here_  with your shit today," Sollux growled, gesturing with one hand to demonstrate where "here" was. "And I've decided that this is the _last fucking straw_."

Eridan had the nerve to look amused, which only set his opposer off further. "Oh, _have_  you?" 

Something is Sollux's mind clenched, and Eridan's wrists were suddenly glued to the bed, a soft crackle of energy circling each one. The latter appeared almost frightened for a moment, which only fueled Sollux's confidence. 

"I. Fucking. Hate you," he seethed, eyes flaring under his glasses, "so. Fucking. Much. Everything about you is intolerable. I hate your ugly scarf. I hate your stupid fucking cape. I hate that hipster streak in your hair, and those huge ass ridiculous glasses. I hate the way you think you're better than everyone else. I hate the way you carry yourself like you're fucking entitled to something, because you're not. I hate the way you think everyone wants to date you. I hate how you hit on said everyone. I hate the sound of your voice, and your fucking accent, and the way you say my name, and Jegus _fucking_  Christ, most of all, I hate how I love all of that." 

Sollux then, undoubtedly, kissed him, psionics still holding Eridan fast to the bed. The second their lips met, he cringed at the taste, and then at the disgustingness of it all, but kept kissing him, because Eridan was sure as hell kissing back, and then their tongues were clashing against one another, and when they finally pulled apart for air Sollux could practically _see_  the spades in Eridan's irises. 

"Oh my cod, you're fuckin' sick," he said, tone laced with a mixture of disgust and what Sollux was pretty sure was arousal. 

"You bet your fishy ass I am," Sollux returned, grabbing Eridan roughly by the horns and pressing his crotch up against his. Eridan inhaled sharply at the touch; Sollux looked into his violet eyes, relishing the look of realization passing through them. 

"So you _do_  have black feelin's for me," the shorter of the two said in that usual smug tone of his. "I knew it. I fuckin' knew it." He then gasped, because the way Sollux had then ground his hips had been especially forceful this time. 

"Shut up," he snapped. 

"Thut up," Eridan mimicked with an over-exaggerated lisp. Sollux fumed and pushed himself harder against Eridan's quite obviously excited bulge, to which Eridan let out a delighted squeak. 

"Jegus, you're easy to please," Sollux muttered. Eridan looked at him, straining against his confinements, then thrust his hips out towards his opposer defiantly. Sollux stiffened, tightening his grip on Eridan's Z-shaped horns, and then they were kissing again. Tongue against tongue, breath against breath, they moved in almost perfect sync. Sollux made a point to grind their bulges together furiously while pumping his fists up and down Eridan's horns; though he was doing a good job of hiding his pleasure, Sollux could feel the quiet moans echoing from the back of Eridan's throat. 

Eridan was running out of breath and tried to wrestle himself away, but Sollux pressed his head harder back against the bunk bed so that he couldn't get anywhere, taking the sides of his face in his hands and biting firmly on Eridan's bottom lip with oversized teeth. Eridan gasped, and again attempted struggle. Sollux let him go this time. 

"What are you doin'?!" Eridan demanded through pants. "Stop it! I am a highblood! You can't just take advantage of me like this!" 

Sollux scoffed. "As if you don't want it." Eridan sputtered, still recovering his breath, face beginning to turn a light purple shade. Before he had caught it completely, Sollux pressed his lips up against Eridan's again, sucking on the bite marks he'd left previously. He pressed his hands against Eridan's sides, feeling for the grub scars underneath; Eridan exhaled in anticipation as warm hands reached under the brim of his shirt and felt around his stomach, then his scars. His eyelids fluttered half-shut at the sensation, flesh against his sides sending chills up his spine. Sollux retracted himself before Eridan could get any sort real pleasure out of his touch. 

He pulled away, leaving Eridan practically gasping for air. 

"Heh," he said, smirking while unclipping the cape that hung from the seadweller's neck; it dropped to the floor unceremoniously. The scarf shortly followed. Eridan wiggled, baring his teeth warningly as his eyes followed Sollux's every movement. Sollux basked in the newfound power, grinding his hips every once in a while just to rile Eridan up further. It was certainly working; Eridan's face was getting more and more violet by the second. 

"I think I like you better like this," Sollux commented. "All uncomfortable and flustered." 

"Fuck you," Eridan spat.

"No," Sollux corrected him, " _I'm_  going to fuck _you_."

"We'll see about that. Let me _go_."

"Nah," Sollux said, leaning forward to speak into Eridan's gills. He stuck out his tongue and experimentally lapped at one; Eridan let out a noise of shock and protest, and Sollux immediately closed his mouth around the area, sucking at the slits that fluttered under his tongue. Eridan breathed heavily through his nose, seemingly determined to not give away any sign of enjoyment. Sollux smirked into his neck, then took Eridan's two fins in each hand. 

Eridan lost his facade for a moment, letting out a stifled whimper. "Sol!" he protested indignantly. "Stop! Don't touch those!" 

"Make me," Sollux snickered, rubbing the smooth surfaces under his fingers. Eridan swallowed loudly, leaning his head back and shutting his eyes. Sollux, determined to get at least a small moan out of him before he started anything serious, resumed kissing at his neck and grinding at his bulge, pressing their bodies together as close as they would get. He released Eridan's wrists, but only briefly, guiding them towards his sides to rub them up against his own grub scars. Getting under Eridan's shirt proved difficult considering all the other activities he was trying to concentrate on at the same time and the fact that Eridan himself was fighting Sollux's telekinetics, but he managed eventually, and once everything was settled, increased the intensity of every single action all at once. 

"S-Sol," Eridan breathed. "St... stop..." Sollux didn't stop. "You... you... fuckin'... piece of..." 

"What am I, ED?" Sollux asked. "C'mon, you can say it."

"YOU FUCKIN' PIECE OF SHIT," he blurted through a loud moan, rubbing his groin harder against Sollux's. "Sol... _Sol_... you're goin' to make me... I haven't even got my trousers off..." 

Sollux snickered. "Too bad." His own bulge was unsheathed at this point as well, but he himself was nowhere near the point Eridan was already at.

"Stop it," Eridan commanded weakly, eyes still tightly shut. He closed his mouth over his bottom lip. " _Stop_  it." 

"No can do, Your Majesty," Sollux teased, grinding harder and faster. "No can do." 

"Sol!" He sounded desperate now, if not a bit angry. "I command you to stop!" 

"Beg for it," Sollux murmured into his earfin. "Say the magic word, and maybe I'll stop." 

"Oh, fuck you." Eridan gasped at one of Sollux's sudden movements at his fins, then let out a quiet whine. Sollux felt his hips begin a buck ever-so-slightly; he was close. 

"Beg for it," he singsonged.

"You're enjoying this, you sick fuck!"

"Of course I am. So are you." 

"Stop it, Sol! Please stop it!"

"Ooh. Say it again."

"Fuckin'...! Please! Please stop!" 

Sollux jumped backward, retracting himself and giving Eridan's hands back. He stood there, admiring his handiwork, which was barely able to stand on his own. He was panting, his face was flushed violet, his glasses were horribly askew, and the front of his pants was stained the same color as his cheeks.

"Bloody hell," Eridan said. "I was almost there." Sollux shrugged. 

"You told me to stop."

"I know." 

They stood facing each other for a few more silent moments, torsos rising and falling, bulges moving underneath their pants. 

"Well, I'm off," Sollux said suddenly, glancing in the direction of the door. "KK and DV should be here soon."

"What?" Eridan demanded a little too quickly.

"What?"

"You're just goin' to _leave?"_

"Sure, why not?" 

"W-well, because..." Eridan's gaze hardened. "You know why, you ignorant shit. And besides, where would you go? You're goin' to _sleep_  here."

True enough. 

Eridan smirked at Sollux's hesitation. "And really, are you goin' to walk around with _that_  stickin' out your crotch?" 

Again, true enough. 

"I was actually going to go jerk off somewhere private," Sollux told him like this should've been obvious. Eridan raised an eyebrow. 

"Hm."

"Oh, get over yourself. If I'd left, you would've done the exact same thing." 

Eridan's eyebrow raised higher up his forehead, gaze flitting from Sollux's face to his bulge and back again. He smirked. 

"The fuck are you looking at?" 

"Oh, nothin'," Eridan drawled, taking a casual step closer. Instinctively, Sollux bared his teeth and growled, grabbing Eridan's arm then shoving it away. Eridan quickly returned with an attack of his own, kicking Sollux hard in the shin then slamming his elbow into the other's chest, sending him tripping backward into the bed behind him. The next thing Sollux knew, he was lying on the said bed with Eridan sitting on top of him grinning triumphantly. 

"You're not goin' anywhere," Eridan said, casually inspecting his nails. 

"Fuck you," Sollux snarled. "You realize I'm superior in pretty much every way, right? I have psionics on my side. You have pretty much nothing equal to that." 

"You're not goin' to _want_  me off," Eridan said, grabbing Sollux roughly by the neck with one hand to lean against before rubbing his wet groin up onto Sollux's with a content sigh. Sollux was temporarily stunned by the pleasure, and arched his back into it, not even minding the fact that Eridan was almost choking him. Eridan continued grinding, making quiet whiny noises, biting his lip. Sollux breathed heavily, letting him until Eridan's grip actually began to hurt, after which he tore his hand away from his neck and bucked his hips a little, shocking Eridan and giving Sollux the advantage he needed to shove the seadweller onto his back. He wasted no time in pinning him down by the wrists again.

"Goddammit," Eridan muttered as Sollux toyed with the brim of his pants. His expression was hateful, mirroring the other. 

Sollux shrugged. "I told you I'm superior." He oh-so-slowly slid Eridan's pants down his legs and over his shoes, which came off right afterwards, leaning down and wrapping his lips around the wriggling violet bulge underneath his underwear; Eridan gasped, letting out a tiny groan of enjoyment as Sollux licked his length up and down a few times before sliding off his underwear and chucking that away to where the pants had gone. 

Sollux smirked, placing his fingers up against Eridan's bulge, which twitched at the touch and wrapped itself around his hand as Sollux squeezed at it, running his hand up and down.

"Fuck," Eridan managed through a series of "mm" noises. 

Sollux didn't bother answering, instead choosing to let go of Eridan's bulge and place his hands on either of his thighs, spreading them apart against Eridan's will; he struggled, but Sollux was stronger. 

"Stop makin' a damn fool of me," Eridan snapped. 

"Heheh," Sollux responded. He leaned his head down, feeling Eridan tense up in anticipation, and dragged his tongue slowly across Eridan's wet nook. Eridan let out a loud breath, and Sollux retracted, grimacing. 

"Tastes worse than your lips," he said. Eridan opened his eyes and shot him a glare.

"Is that all?" 

"Yeah, pretty much," Sollux admitted before returning to his previous position, lapping around the sides of the nook before injecting his tongue; Eridan sighed at the sensation. 

"Fuck, no," Sollux huffed, retracting himself yet again. "This isn't going to work. You taste like fucking fish." 

Eridan looked offended now. "You're such a fuckin' coward," he muttered. "No wonder no one wants to fuck you. You can't go through with- ah!" Sollux's finger was inside his nook now; the other hand had wrapped itself around his bulge. 

Sollux looked at him challengingly, slowly beginning to move his finger back and forth, in and out of Eridan's nook, the other hand up and down his bulge. Eridan twisted his head sideways, breathing picking up slightly. Sollux added another finger, pumping both hands faster. 

"Fuck," Eridan gasped, tugging at the brim of his shirt, trying to pull it off. Sollux didn't bother stopping to help him; he didn't need it, anyway. Eridan's shirt and scarf were off now, and were thrown to the side where his cape lay on the floor. 

He was completely naked now, Sollux realized. He also realized that he himself was still fully clothed. 

He retracted his hands from Eridan's crotch area, sitting back to admire what he'd done. Eridan looked at him, half confused and half annoyed, breathing hard, bulge twitching back and forth almost irritably. 

"Why the fuck did you stop?" he demanded, only sounding a little bit desperate. Sollux removed both his and Eridan's glasses and placed them messily on the bedside table, then hurriedly pulled his t-shirt over his head.

"Did you really want me to fuck you with all my clothes on?" he asked snarkily, to which Eridan only rolled his eyes and muttered something unintelligible under his breath. Sollux then proceeded to removing his pants and shoes and socks.

"What's takin' you so bloody long?" Eridan snapped. Sollux smirked.

" _Someone's_  needy," he teased. 

"I was almost there," Eridan muttered.

"That's what you said last time," Sollux said. "Am I really just that good at this?" In his underwear now, he kneeled over Eridan looking him straight in the eye with his own mismatched ones. With his right hand, he reached down to his front and stroked himself, keeping eye contact with Eridan the entire time. He melted at his own touch, letting out a little sigh of relief. 

"What the fuck are you doin'," Eridan asked sharply. Sollux looked at him innocently, continuing to palm and stroke himself.

"Just warming myself up. You want to join?" 

"Fuck no," Eridan snarled in a voice that quite obviously meant "yes".

"Suit yourself." Sollux exhaled loudly, licking his lips at his most recent squeeze at his bulges. Eridan watched him closely. 

"Are you fuckin' done?!" 

Sollux snickered, but stopped and slipped his underwear off. Relieved now that his bulges were not confined anymore, he leaned forward, placing either hand on Eridan's grub scars; one of his bulges eagerly wrapped itself around Eridan's; its owner let out a surprised squeak. Sollux smiled triumphantly, running his hands up and down the violet grub scars under his fingers. His second bulge wiggled forward to Eridan's nook, pressing its tip against the opening and sliding up and down its wet folds. Now, Eridan actually let out a moan, which Sollux relished the sound of, planting a few slopping kisses to the other's stomach. He oh-so-badly wanted to just stick himself inside of Eridan but managed to restrain himself, wanting to cause the other to feel as much sexual tension as physically possible. 

Eridan inhaled and exhaled through his nose like his life depended on these few vital breaths, gripping the sheets beneath him and causing the neatly-made blankets to crinkle into his tight fists. Every time Sollux's bulge slipped itself up his own he stiffened, every time Sollux nibbled at his scars he gasped. Most prominently he felt the tip of Sollux's second bulge running up and down his nook, wetting it with gold material that mixed with the violet. It was this that was setting him off the most.

Because he was twitching and whining so much, Sollux was a little afraid that he might just cum right there and then before Sollux even inserted himself, and he definitely did not want this to happen. He didn't want Eridan to experience any sort of pleasure at all, just the kind that lasted forever but never resolved itself, at least until Sollux himself felt that he was ready. 

Eridan suddenly threw his head back and groaned. 

"I hate you!" he breathed out loudly, jerking his hips in the direction of Sollux's teasing bulge. "Just fuck me, you goddamn ass!" He pronounced "ass" like "ath", mimicking Sollux's lisp. Whatever it was that he had been trying to achieve, it apparently worked, because once Sollux had let out a ferocious growl and shoved his bulge mercilessly into Eridan's nook, the latter let out a moan so loud Sollux was afraid a passerby might hear. 

"Jegus, ED," Sollux said, too startled to make any other movements. "You really _don't_  ever get any action, do you?" Eridan glanced at him, teeth bared.

"Shut your landdwelling excuse for a mouth and move," he commanded, bulge squeezing Sollux's suddenly. Sollux stiffened but did as he was told, at first slowly until he got bored, after which he picked up the pace without even a warning for Eridan. 

Based on the look that currently resided on Eridan's face, the highblood was definitely enjoying it. Sollux continued stroking his bulge with his own, and leaned down, pressing their bare torsos up against one another while thrusting his hips back and forth at an ever-accelerating rate.

"Sol," Eridan drawled delightedly, licking at Sollux's shoulder. "Oh, that's good." 

Sollux only answered with a tight squeeze to their bulges. He brought his face to the other's; they then proceeded to have one of the sloppiest, angriest make-out sessions in history, tongues clashing, teeth biting. 

"You're the worst," Sollux muttered into Eridan's smirk. 

"And I suppose that's why you're fuckin' me?" Eridan let out a pleased grunt as Sollux gave a particularly hard thrust. 

"Shut the fuck up, Ampora." 

"Only if you speed the hell up, Captor." 

Sollux wasted no time in speeding the hell up. He could tell that Eridan wasn't going to hold out for much longer, and with all the foreplay they'd been doing, neither was he, admittedly. 

The sound of skin-on-skin filled the vicinity, as well as pleasured grunts from both parties. 

"Ah, right there," Eridan mumbled. "There, that's perfect." His breathing quickened with every passing second. "Oh, cod... Sol... faster..." He bucked his hips in time with Sollux's. 

"I'm going as fast as I can," Sollux snapped. Eridan bit down hard on his shoulder, no doubt drawing blood. 

Sollux went faster. 

Eridan's grunts had morphed into moans by this point. Sollux couldn't help but feel insanely proud of himself, and sucked at Eridan's gills as he'd done before, hands reaching up to grab onto his left horn with one hand and his right earfin with the other. Eridan was left ecstatic by this. 

"Sol," he panted almost frantically. " _Sol_..." 

"Yes, ED?"

"I'm... _fuck_... Sol... we need a bucket... oh, _FUCK_..." Sollux felt Eridan's nails dig into his back. His nook and bulge tightened around both of Sollux's bulges, and with that, Sollux knew that he was cumming. 

Which he did. Aggressively. He let out one of the most pleased moans Sollux had ever heard in his life, all the while managing to squeak out Sollux's name. Sollux felt the warm genetic material spread across his bulge; he continued thrusting through Eridan's orgasm, which lasted a surprisingly long while, long enough so that Sollux had time to feel himself cum as well. He stifled his moan, forcing it down to a lower volume than Eridan's as he felt his own genetic material drip out his nook and down the sides of his legs, mixing in with the other's. He shuddered, still fucking Eridan throughout his orgasm; when he'd finished, he pulled out of him, bulges already retreating into their sheaths. Eridan's hesitated a bit before slowly following suit, which Sollux couldn't help but find amusing. 

He rolled off of Eridan, all ready to shoot out a quip targeting the other's noise, but instead was met with the stares of two pairs of eyes. Or, rather, one, as the other was hidden under a large pair of sunglasses. 

Of course. The roommates. 

"OH, FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS FUCKED, IT'S FINALLY OVER," Karkat screeched, seemingly more aggravated than normal. This, Sollux admitted, was justified. Mortification took over pretty much all of his available senses. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF FUCKING TROLL CUMBERBATCH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! YOU FUCKING IDIOTS! YOU GODDAMN FUCKING PIECES OF HORSERADISH ASS!"

"How long were you two standin' there?" Eridan asked, trying to maintain whatever dignity he had left. 

"CAPTOR, I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THIS. NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO THE FUCKING SHEETS! GOD FUCKING  _ DAMMIT _ _!_ YOU TWO... I... FUUUUUCK BOTH OF YOU TWO STUPID ASS FUCKING HATEFUCKS. DON'T YOU EVEN FUCKING DARE TRYING TO GET STRIDER AND I SLEEPING IN THAT BUNK." He turned to Dave, who looked oddly perturbed. "Tell them, Strider!" 

"I have to use the bathroom," Dave said. Sollux couldn't help but notice the protective hand he had covering his groin. He let out a stifled snicker.

Eridan glanced at him and cracked a smirk. 


End file.
